Pandora's Aquarium
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Pandora, ao descobrir a verdade sobre Hades, começa a refletir sobre tudo o que passou com ela até então. Songfic com a música Pandora's Aquarium da cantora Tori Amos. POV.


**Nota:** Essa música fala sobre cura interior, sobre uma pessoa que precisava ser curada pois havia passado por muitas decepções. A letra talvez não tenha nada a ver com o texto, mas essa foi a ideia que eu tive sobre Pandora, durante os seus momentos finais. A música _Pandora's Aquarium _é de autoria da cantora Tori Amos.

* * *

_**Pandora**_

_Pandora_

_**Pandora's aquarium**_

_Aquário de Pandora_

_**She dives for shells**_

_Ela mergulha para as conchas_

_**With her nautical nuns**_

_Com suas freiras náuticas_

_**And thoughts you thought**_

_E os pensamentos que você pensou_

_**You'd never tell**_

_Você nunca diria_

_**Pandora**_

_Pandora_

_**Pandora's aquarium**_

_Aquário de Pandora_

_**She dives for shells**_

_Ela mergulha para as conchas_

_**With her nautical nuns**_

_Com suas freiras náuticas_

_**And thoughts you thought**_

_E os pensamentos que você pensou_

_**You'd never tell**_

_Você nunca diria_

Oh, Hades... Senhor Hades... Como pôde brincar comigo, com a minha família, com a minha vida? Por que escolheste a mim? Veja como estou agora... Em pedaços... Sozinha no mundo por sua causa! Oh, mas a culpada sou eu, por ter te libertado e aqueles dois deuses que me enganaram...Oh! Que os deuses me perdoem!

_**I am not asking you to believe in me**_

_Eu não estou pedindo que você acredite em mim_

_**Boy, I think you're confused**_

_Rapaz, eu acho que você está confuso_

_**I'm not Persephone**_

_Eu não sou Perséfone_

_**Foam can be dangerous**_

_A espuma pode ser perigosa_

_**With tape across my mouth**_

_Com a fita na minha boca_

_**These things you do**_

_Essas coisas que você faz_

_**I never asked you how**_

_Eu nunca perguntei como_

Quando você nasceu... Era um ser tão pequenino, tão frágil... Peguei-o no colo com todo o cuidado para que não o machucasse... E sorri, ao ver o seu rosto angelical... Não sabes como fiquei feliz por ganhar um irmãozinho, alguém que pudesse proteger dos perigos do mundo...

Porém, com o tempo, tudo foi ficando mais escuro, mais sombrio... Todos morriam, um a um... Nossa mãe, nosso pai, os empregados... Até as plantas e os animais! Oh, como eu era ingênua! Achava que era obra do acaso! Ou fruto da inveja de deuses que nunca souberam o que é ter uma família feliz. Pois nós dois éramos felizes, você e eu. Quanta inocência!

_**Line me up in a single file**_

_Me alinha em um único arquivo_

_**With all your grievances**_

_Com todas as suas queixas_

_**Stare, but I can taste**_

_Olhe, mas eu posso provar_

_**You're still alive below the waste**_

_Você ainda está viva debaixo do lixo_

_**Ripples come and ripples go**_

_Ondas vem e ondas vão_

_**And ripple back to me**_

_E a onda volta para mim_

_**Back to me**_

_Volta para mim_

Eu vivia para você... Fazia tudo por você, pelo seu amor fraternal... E veja o que ganho! Uma vida destruída. Por que me escolhestes? Por que não repousara a sua alma em outro lugar? Em outro ventre que não fosse o de minha mãe? Oh, o que farei da minha vida agora? Eu fui traída pela pessoa que mais amei no mundo...

_**Pandora**_

_Pandora_

_**Pandora's aquarium**_

_Aquário de Pandora_

_**She dives for shells**_

_Ela mergulha para as conchas_

_**With her nautical nuns**_

_Com suas freiras náuticas_

_**And thoughts you thought**_

_E os pensamentos que você pensou_

_**You'd never tell**_

_Você nunca diria_

Lágrimas não param de rolar do meu rosto... O frio desse lugar agora me congela... Não sou mais sua favorita. Não comando mais os seus soldados. Mas eu ainda estou viva, para testemunhar a sua queda... Que aqueles cavaleiros de bronze se vinguem por mim. Que eles te façam sofrer, como eu sofri, por tua honra que a julguei imaculada. Que o matem sem perdão. E que sua alma fique no Cocitos para sempre.

_**Line me up in a single file**_

_Me alinha em um único arquivo_

_**With all your grievances**_

_Com todas as suas queixas_

_**Stare, but I can taste**_

_Olha, mas eu posso provar_

_**You're still alive below the waste**_

_Você ainda está viva debaixo do lixo_

_**Ripples come and ripples go**_

_Ondas vem e ondas vão_

_**And ripple back to me**_

_E a onda volta para mim_

_**Back to me**_

_Volta para mim_

O Cavaleiro de Fênix ainda não foi para os Elísios. Está parado, olhando para as dimensões que separam esse mundo do outro. No que estará pensando? A armadura dele não foi banhada pelo sangue de Athena... Irei ajudá-lo. Isso custará a minha vida, mas eu não tenho escolha. Athena... Me perdoe por tentar matá-la. Estava cega. Fui um brinquedo nas mãos daquele crápula. Estou arrependida do que fiz. Talvez um dia nos encontraremos e então me curvarei aos seus pés pedindo clemência pelos meus erros.

_**I am not asking you to believe in me**_

_Eu não estou pedindo que você acredite em mim_

_**Boy, I think you're confused**_

_Rapaz, eu acho que você está confuso_

_**I'm not Persephone**_

_Eu não sou Perséfone_

_**She's in New York somewhere**_

_Ela está em algum lugar em Nova York_

_**Checking her accounts**_

_Checando suas contas_

_**The Lord of The Flies was diagnosed as Sound...**_

_O Senhor das Moscas foi diagnosticado como um Som..._

_**Pandora**_

_Pandora_

Sinto uma dor forte possuir o meu corpo. É a vingança dos deuses Hypnos e Thanatos, por ter ajudado um cavaleiro de Athena. Ou talvez seja o pagamento pelos meus pecados. Já não tenho mais forças. Ikki tenta me ajudar, mas não consegue. Minha vida se esvai, pouco a pouco. Eu o aconselho a me deixar sozinha.

Deito-me.

Enfim, descanso.

Adeus.


End file.
